KakashiNaruko
by Chibi-Baka-Kitsune
Summary: femNaruto and kakashi- naruto and kakashi are hidding their secret relationship from the world. read as they overcome obsticles and keep their secrets.


kakashi and femanruto are just student and teacher untill the confession of naruto telling kakashi he is really a girl. love blooms between the two. read as they go through troubles are keeping their relationship hidden and as they overcome obsticles in their path.

Kakanaru chapter 1

It was late in the evening; the sun was just setting, lighting up the sky in an array of orange and yellows. Birds were even settling down for the night. By now most of konoha would be in the nice warm comfort of their beds exec pt one lone boy around the age of 17 training in field just miles from his own home. Uzumaki naruto. Well that's as more than three quarters of konoha know his as. Little did they know the person called naruto was a lie.

A few bystanders were watching him train but after a while got bored and started to disperse with the glare that always graced their features when he was in their presence. You see he is the container of the Kyubbi no Yoko who attacked the village 17 years ago today, October tenth, which killed their beloved yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze, when he sealed it, to save the village into a new born infant. You see if a fully grown adult or child wouldn't be able to contain the Kyubbi since their chakra coils had already been formed and wouldn't be able to stand that much foreign chakra or youki enter their system, they would be killed instantly, letting the fox once again escape. Naruto was that baby. Wouldn't you think he's more like a hero? That was the dying wish of the yondaime but no all the village doesn't respect that instead they would rather blame the death of the 4th on a young child not even able to defend himself and even some see him as the kyubbi itself and detested him. Over the space of 17 years many have attempted to kill him but the kyubbi's chakra gives him high speed regeneration and healing so at least no one succeeded.

Gradually over the years many have come to accept him but many still resent him. This is the reason why Naruto Uzumaki exists.

"Damn it" he punched the closest tree and fell to his knees to exhausted to stand back up. Before the rest of his body hit the cold ground below him, strong muscular arms lifted him up and were supporting him. Snow grey hair and a mask came into view. "Kakashi"

"Yo" before the boy could protest he had been picked up bridal style and was being carried off. Kakashi took three steps then vanished instantly in a puff of white smoke. As soon as they left, they arrived at the door to Kakashi's apartment. "You can drop the henge now naruKO" in another poof of smoke instead of the boy in Kakashi's arms now sat a girl with same sunshine blond hair only longer and down to her bum in two pigtails either side of her head. Three whisker marks remained on each cheek but the facial features were now soft and gentle. Still the same orange tracksuit top was covering half her body. "You could of asked nicely" the girl known as naruto/ko stated to Kakashi in a more high pitched tone before placing her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly but loving on his masked lips. People passing by wouldn't think anything of it except a rumour about the famous copy Nin kakashi's bachelor's life. Most of konoha probably know him as one of the pervert's who reads icha icha paradise porn and a man who doesn't what so ever have an interest in any of the women in this land according to many. Only one woman in the whole of konoha knows his true nature and that's naruko who knows he isn't as much as a pervert as one would think. Naruko and kakashi have been in this secret relationship since the chunin exams where naruto, who he is known as by everyone except a select few, saved the leaf village from sabuka no gara the one tailed bijuu. Kakashi was the only person to make sure naruto was alright which led to naruto trusting kakashi and tell him the truth. Who would've thought that something would happen? They only stayed student and teacher to each other for about two years after, it started out of simple attraction.

xxx

xxx

xxx

hope you enjoyed it ^_^ please review

New chapters will be posted soon. i hope ¬.¬"


End file.
